


Gloaming

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [606]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ducky makes a house call.





	Gloaming

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/28/2000 for the word [gloaming](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/12/28/gloaming).
> 
> gloaming  
> twilight; dusk.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #286 Conflict.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Gloaming

Ducky shook his head as he walked towards Gibbs house, the street lights brightening the gloaming. He couldn’t believe that he had to come out here again. Gibbs really needed to take better care of himself.

He’d have to make an agreement with Gibbs to no phone calls at this hour unless it was for a case or a true emergency. This was the last time that Ducky would make a house call to fix up an injury Gibbs gained from a drinking conflict.

“How could you Gibbs?” Ducky shook his head. “You know better than this.”

“It’s just a scratch.” Gibbs protested. 

“If it were just a scratch you wouldn’t have called me out to check on it.” Ducky glared. “What were you doing anyway?”

“Nothing.” Gibbs grumbled.

“Torn knuckles is not nothing.” Ducky pointed out. 

Gibbs eyes shifted to a hole in the wall and Ducky nodded. “Ah.” He put two and two together. He didn’t need an explanation as to the conflict that had occurred.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
